Mobile Suit Gundam UC: The Code of Possibility
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: It is the year 0096 of the Universal Century and the Neo Zeon remnants known as the Sleeves have waged war against the Federation over Laplace's Box, an item that was both curse and prayer. But the Holy Britannian Empire also has their eyes on the Box and now the Box's key, Banagher Links, must choose his side and unlock the possibility within mankind with his Unicorn Gundam
1. The Newtype Spirit

Mobile Suit Gundam UC: The Code of Possibility

Prologue: The Newtype Spirit

Cover Image: The ghostly image of C.C in between Char Aznable piloting his MSN-04 Sazabi and Amuro Ray piloting his RX-93 ν Gundam as an aurora light envelops the Earth.

* * *

The year was U.C 0093 and the Red Comet Char Aznable enacted a plan to drop the space colony Axis into the Earth Sphere to render the planet uninhabitable, forcing humankind to migrate to space so that they can evolve into Newtypes, but standing in his way was the legendary Gundam pilot and his eternal rival, Amuro Ray.

After a heated battle, Amuro Ray, a man with short brown and dark blue eyes wearing a white pilot suit, piloting his ν Gundam, a white and black Gundam type mobile suit managed to defeat Char Aznable, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a yellow pilot suit. The Federation pilot held the cockpit of the Sazabi his ν Gundam's hand, the legendary White Devil triumphed over the Red Comet, but Axis was still being pulled by the Earth's gravity and the plan was still in motion.

Char laughed at Amuro as his plan was succeeding even in defeat.

"What are you laughing about?!" Amuro was incensed at Char's arrogant behaviour and frustrated at his own failure to stop him.

"Looks like I win!" Char laughed as he removed his helmet, the Red Comet revelled in the opportunity to lord his victory over Amuro, his long-time rival. "The back end of Axis, it's been pulled by the Earth's gravity and will eventually plummet. Sorry your plan's backfired!"

"So you think! Gundam will have no problem pushing back that worthless piece of rock!" Amuro flew in front of Axis, the psycoframe of his ν Gundam glowing with a radiant light.

"That's preposterous." Char was not amused by Amuro's futile attempts at thwarting his plan, a plan that the White Devil unknowingly helped.

"Why don't we find out!" Amuro was undeterred by Char's taunts; he wanted to protect the Earth and all the people living on it. The White Devil would not let the Red Comet have the last laugh.

"You're insane!" Char was now very confused at Amuro's reckless behaviour, feeling that one mobile suit alone could not push back an entire asteroid.

"I'm not as impatient as you are!" Amuro spoke of his faith in mankind, contrasting with the cynicism Char felt about the progress of their evolution. "I can wait for humanity to learn and grow!" The White Devil pushed the Sazabi's cockpit into Axis and embedded it into the asteroid.

"Axis is starting to free fall toward Earth!" Char tried again to convince Amuro that his resistance and efforts were pointless.

"You're underestimating ν Gundam!" Amuro pushed Axis as he used the thrusters of his mobile suit to generate more force against the asteroid.

* * *

Onboard the Federation Battleship Ra Cailum, two figures were trying their hardest to find a way to help Amuro save the Earth. The first was a man with dark green hair and black eyes dressed in a Federation uniform and the other was a young woman with indigo hair and blue eyes in an orange uniform.

"We'll use the Ra Cailum to push back Axis!" The dark green haired man tried to helm the ship towards the asteroid, but his subordinates held him back.

"That's crazy, Captain Bright!" One of the subordinated tried to talk sense into his superior, knowing that pushing back Axis would be suicide.

"But we just can't sit here and watch Earth lay to waste!" Bright Noa protested as he watched Axis fall onto the planet and Amuro trying his best to push it back. "Cécile! Talk some sense into them!"

"Amuro…" Cécile Croomy held her shoulders as she watched the ν Gundam try in vain to push back Axis; she knew that the task was too big for him and that he could very well die. "You… You promised to come back to me!" The scientist felt helpless as she witnessed the end of the man she loved.

* * *

Somewhere on the Earth Sphere, a deceptively young woman with green hair and amber eyes felt Char's life force fading away as memories of her time with the Red Comet played in her mind.

"_C.C, I'll always protect you." The image of Char in his childhood days appeared in the green-haired woman's mind. The young red comet smiled sincerely as he made his declaration to the Immortal Witch._

"Casval…" C.C remembered the kind young boy that would grow up into the Red Comet, tears running down her face as she knew of his imminent demise.

* * *

Axis was accelerating as it started to burn in the Earth's atmosphere and the ν Gundam still tried to push it back despite the increase in force and heat. But then, a green light started to emanate from the psycoframes of both the Sazabi's cockpit and the ν Gundam.

"If I feared for my life… I would never have dared to give you the psycoframe data!" Char revealed that it was him that aided in the construction of Amuro's powerful ν Gundam.

"You what?" Amuro was shocked at this revalation, he had no idea what Char would have to gain by giving him data on such powerful technology.

"My victory would be meaningless if you only had a second-rate mobile suit. Even so, this has become absurd!" Char spoke of his warrior's honour and his desire for a fair duel with Amuro, but even he had not expected this outcome.

"Such a snob!" Amuro was angered at the arrogance Char was displaying and the condescending form of charity he had given him. "Haven't you learned anything? Why do you always have to look down on other people?"

The light from the ν Gundam and the Sazabi's psycoframes grew stronger and it was seen from the Ra Cailum.

"What's that light?!" Bright noticed the glow that emanated from the psycoframes and he was unable to understand its nature.

Cécile stood there as tears continued to fall from her eyes; she was now inconsolable at the inevitable loss of Amuro's life.

Amuro continued to push back Axis, but to no avail, but then, he saw mobile suits from the Federation try to push back Axis as well, the soldiers piloting their Jegans, light green mobile suits with blue visors armed with shields and rifles and Gms, similarly armed white mobile suits were drawn by the light of the psycoframe.

"What's this? What are you doing?" Amuro noticed the soldiers that tried to help him push back Axis and then he noticed even more mobile suits drawn in by the light of the psycoframe. "Stop it! There's no reason for you to do this with me!" The White Devil knew that his allies would die if they attempted such a feat. "Stay back! Don't come!"

"What is it? What's going on here?" Char tried to process the presence of the soldiers in his mind, feeling that their assistance was an unpredicted event. "I was so sure this plan was flawless."

"We won't let Londo Bell take all the credit!" A Jegan pilot declared as he pushed back Axis, wanting to play his part in saving the Earth.

"But wait! Your suits won't last!" Amuro knew that the Jegans were not as sturdy as the ν Gundam and that pushing back Axis would destroy them.

Neo Zeon troops piloting their Geara Dogas, dark green mobile suits with pink mono-eyes armed with missile carrying shields and rifles were drawn to the light as well as they joined in to push back Axis alongside Amuro and the Jegan pilots.

"Even Geara Dogas?" Amuro was shocked to see that even soldiers of Neo Zeon, Char's own forces were, were helping him push back Axis. "It's no use! Get Back!" He tried to save the soldiers once more.

"Relax, we all want to save the Earth." The Geara Doga pilot told Amuro that all of them were on his side and were willing to help him even at the cost of their own lives. "It's sure worth a try!"

"Look! Some of your suits are exploding!" Amuro watched helplessly as he watched some of the soldiers die as their mobile suits were destroyed. "It's no use! Friction heat and system overload will make you self-destruct!"

More mobile suits exploded and a Geara Doga lost its grip on the asteroid, but an unlikely event would occur as a Jegan tried to save the enemy mobile suit only to fail.

"Don't do this! Retreat!" Amuro pleaded to the soldiers, he did not want any more people to follow him in his suicidal attempt to save the Earth.

"In the end, this kind of sorrow will only spread until it manages to finally destroy the Earth." Char shed tears as he saw both friend and foe alike die trying to save the planet, knowing all along that his plan conflicted with his morality. "Ultimately human beings will be forced to judge themselves… and they will have to atone for their sins against nature and the Earth. Amuro why won't you realize this?"

"Get out of here!" Amuro still tried to convince the soldiers to leave so that they can stop risking their lives. "Gundam's power will!" The psycoframe resonated with his will and the radiant light was converted into energy that pushed the mobile suits to safety.

"The psycoframes must be resonating." Char noticed that the glow from the cockpits was getting far stronger than he had imagined. "Perhaps too much human will is concentrated here and has caused an overload." The Red Comet felt that the wills of the soldiers powered the light further. "But, I sense no fear. Rather it's warm and I even feel comfort." Though he knew of his imminent fate, he could not deny that the warmth from the light had touched his heart.

"I could have done something!" Amuro blamed himself for the deaths of many of the soldiers that tried to help him and the fact that Axis wasn't getting any slower.

"I see." Char felt the warmth that mankind's will gave the light from the psycoframe, but he could not believe that such a kind and gentle light emanated from such people. "But the same humans who hold this warmth are still cruel enough to destroy their own planet. You must understand that Amuro!" The Red Comet remembered all the wars and how much lives were lost and how the Earth was destroyed little by little.

"I do know that. That's our purpose!" Amuro spoke to Char about what he felt their role as Newtypes was truly meant for. We've got to show the world the light within the human heart!" The White Devil wanted to share the warm light of the psycoframe with the whole world.

"Then why… why does mankind continue on its bloody path when they possess such light?" Char thought of the bloody consequences of the One Year War and the continued ethnic conflicts caused by the Holy Britannian Empire.

"Because this light has to be brought out from within them, the light of possibility that guides them." Amuro heard the despair in Char's words and he tried his hardest to show the Red Come that hope did indeed exist. "Lalah knew this!"

"Lalah Sune was a young woman that who may very well have become a mother to me…" The image of a young woman with black hair, green eyes and tan skin dressed in a yellow dress appeared in Char's mind as he remembered losing her to the war and Amuro's hands. "You took away her life!"

"Lalah? A mother?" Amuro was shocked to hear that she had meant that much to Char, but then, even as their cockpits overloaded, the White Devil gave the Red Comet a peaceful smile. "Then… let's see her together, Char… she is waiting for us over the rainbow."

Both the cockpits overloaded and the collective will of humanity powered the psychoframes and the warm and radiant light pushed back Axis away as an aurora appeared on the skies above Earth, but as a result, Char and Amuro both vanished and their spirits wandered the psycofield.

* * *

As the light enveloped the Earth and the wills of the people became known, the spirit of Amuro went to see Cécile, who was now filled with grief over losing him.

"_Cécile…"_ Amuro wrapped his arms around the woman he loved as he gave her a gentle smile.

"A-Amuro?" Cécile, who still shed tears, felt the warmth of the White Devil's presence as she saw his spirit smile at her.

"_I couldn't keep my promise to you, and I'll be leaving soon."_ Amuro expressed his regrets to Cécile about disappearing, but then, he directed her towards the light that the psycoframe emitted. _"But this light is my final gift to you and everyone who is alive today… I'll never forget you. I love you, Cécile."_

"Wait… don't go!" Cécile tried to hold onto Amuro's spirit only for him to disappear in her arms, though she was sad that the man she loved was gone, she could not deny that the warmth from the psycoframe filled her heart with happiness. "I love you too…"

* * *

On the Earth Sphere, Char's spirit appeared to C.C as he was during the One Year War, dressed in a red uniform with a short cape, a rifle on his side and a mask and helmet over his head.

"_Don't think we're parting ways forever, C.C."_ Char's spirit placed his hand on the Immortal Witch's shoulder as he smiled at her like he did all those years ago as a child. _"I am always by your side."_

"You always say that yet you…" C.C shed tears as she remembered all the times that Char had left her in the past, knowing that this would be the final time.

"_I've always known how you felt about me and I've felt the same way, ever since I was a boy."_ Char's spirit smiled at C.C before taking her hand, truly thankful for all the time that they had spent together. _"Your love was a prayer, a prayer that has guided me all this time."_

C.C tried to hold onto Char's hand, but the spirit of the Red Comet started to fade and with one final smile, the ghost vanished without a trace.

* * *

The spirits of Char Aznable and Amuro Ray were elevated to a new plane of existence and there waiting for them, was the Lalah Sune.

"_Welcome home Captain and you too, Amuro."_ Lalah's spirit greeted both of them with a smile, genuinely glad to see the two people who were most precious to her in life.

* * *

The aurora light emitted by the psycoframe overload was seen throughout the entire planet and the warmth of the human will was felt by all mankind. But then, drifting alone in the void of space for months, the Sazabi's psycoframe started to glow as Char's residual consciousness awoke.

"_This nothingness…"_ a disembodied voice that sounded just like Char's only devoid of any hope or human emotion echoed within the Sazabi's cockpit. _"I see… this is the true destination of humanity…"_ The ghostly entity saw nothing but despair after the light of Axis and the continued nature of humanity despite the miracle. "_Nothing will change."_

The Sazabi's cockpit and the ghost of Char's regrets drifted further and further until it was discovered by the remnants of Neo Zeon. Through Cyber Newtype experimentation, the Red Comet's grudge was given a new body and along with it, a new name, "Full Frontal".

* * *

One year later, on the year U.C 0094, the first princess of the Britannian Imperial Family, Guinevere su Britannia, went to monitor the progress of the new mobile suit project by Anaheim Electronics, the "Sutherland Space Type", but they were targeted by the Neo Zeon remnants that now called themselves "The Sleeves" and their mysterious leader, Full Frontal, the ghost of Char.

Guinevere, a woman with grey hair, green eyes and a rose tattoo above her left breast dressed in a purple dress with a gold-trimmed white cape over it was watching the test flights of the Sutherland Space Types and the accompanying Jegans.

"Does the Federation really need to be here for this?" Guinevere let out an annoyed sigh, irritated at the surveillance she and her forces were under.

"They think Britannia is still allied with Zeon, Your Highness." One of Anaheim's engineers replied to Guinevere's question regarding the Federation's presence. "Your knight was Char Aznable after all."

"Char betrayed me after the One Year War." Guinevere expressed her bitterness on the subject of the Red Comet's abandonment of his role as her protector and his deceptive nature. "Though Casval Rem Deikun was arranged as my fiancé, he hid his true identity all this time."

"Three Sleeves mobile suits detected!" One of Guinevere's subordinates detected fast moving objects on the radar and recognized the precise movements. "And the lead machine is… moving at three times the speed of the others!"

"It can't be!" Guinevere saw the dangerous similarities between the mysterious pilot and the infamous Red Comet. "Char vanished a year ago! Call off the Sutherlands!" The First Princess commanded, knowing that they were facing a powerful opponent. "Let the Federation handle this!"

* * *

Closing in on the Anaheim asteroid were three Neo Zeon mobile suits, two Geara Zulus, one painted purple and the other orange, both suits had green mono-eyes and were armed with shoulder shields and mega rifles and the lead machine was a red Geara Doga with a horn and similar armaments.

"Lieutenant Angelo and Ensign Luger, ignore the Britannian mobile suits and clear a path for me." Full Frontal, a man who was identical to Char only with longer hair and a grey mask with red eyes, dressed in an ornate black, red and white pilot suit, commanded his subordinates as he piloted his Geara Doga. "I'll capture the prototype."

"These mongrels will not oppose you, Captain!" Angelo Sauper, a feminine man with short white hair and violet eyes dressed in a violet pilot suit heard Full Frontal's command from within his purple Geara Zulu.

"All is for the revival of Zeon…" Luger Lugh, a young woman with blonde hair and a similar mask to Full Frontal's only with larger lenses dressed in an orange pilot suit, proclaimed from within her orange Geara Zulu.

The three Zeon mobile suits made contact with the Federation mobile suits that consisted of nine Jegans and two ships, which started firing their beam cannons and missiles. The Britannian mobile suits, three Sutherland Space Types, violet machines with four eyed faceplates and thick black armour armed with rifles, retreated to re-join their fleet.

"You have no right to stand in the Captain's way!" Angelo expertly dodged the shots as he zealously declared, opening fire on the Jegans and taking two of them out in one shot before turning his attention to the Sutherland Space Types. "You cowards are wise to run!"

As Angelo fired at the Jegans, Luger took advantage of the confusion and charged straight into the enemy mobile suits with her Geara Zulu's beam tomahawk in hand.

One Jegan tried to reach for its bean saber but its reaction speed was too slow and Luger managed to cut it in half before the weapon could even be drawn. A second Jegan fired its beam rifle at the orange Geara Zulu only to be shot down by its missiles.

As Angelo and Luger fought, Full Frontal made it past the enemy lines and there waiting for him, were a squad of four additional Jegans.

"How disappointing..." Full Frontal was not amused at the weakness of his four opponents, his terrifying skill making up greatly for the number of his opponents.

With lightning fast speed, Full Frontal delivered a powerful kick to the first Jegans midsection before shooting it with his Geara Doga's beam machine gun.

The second Jegan fired missiles at Full Frontal only for the Geara Doga to intercept them with his own and pierce through the enemy cockpit with a shot from his beam machine gun.

The third and fourth Jegans decided to draw their beam sabers and perform a pincer attack to assault Full Frontal from both directions, but that proved to be a fatal decision when the Red Comet took out his beam sword and cut the first attacker in two and he converted his sword into an axe and hurled it toward the second attacker, like a boomerang, destroying its target.

Before the Jegan could explode, Full Frontal kicked its remains toward the asteroid and used the explosion to create an opening and to kill any soldiers that may have been waiting for him inside.

Full Frontal entered the asteroid and flew around until he found the experimental hangar and there, he found a large white and black mobile suit with a Gundam-type face armed with a shield and rifle and the text on the machine read "MSN-06S Sinanju Stein." The Red Comet then exited his Geara Doga and approached the new machine.

"So this is the prototype we came here for." Full Frontal's lips curved into a sinister smirk, knowing that he had found a dangerous new weapon to aid him in his plans. The Red Comet then boarded the Sinanju Stein and flew out of the asteroid, leaving his Geara Doga behind.

Angelo and Luger fought off the Federation fleet as they waited for Full Frontal and to their surprise, they saw a beam pierce through the bridge of the first ship and then the second one and after the enemy fleet was decimated, the Sinanju Stein flew towards the two Geara Zulus and gave them the signal to fall back.

* * *

At the Industrial 7 colony in the Vist Mansion, an old man with short white hair and a widow's peak with brown eyes dressed in a dark violet suit sat in his office as he looked at the profile of a young man with brown hair and eyes.

"Banagher… my son." The old man reached out for the photo as he wondered what became of his son and his own regrets for not raising him as he should have. "If only I was there for you." He held in his hands the necessary forms to enrol the brown-haired youth into the Anaheim Technical School.

"Master Cardeas." A tall bald man with beard dressed in a blue suit approached the Head of the Vist Foundation with news. "The Sinanju Stein has been stolen by Neo Zeon."

"It's alright, Gael, the Sinanju Stein was only made as a testbed for the U.C project, and so nothing of value was lost." Cardeas Vist dismissed the news that he was given, seeing it as having no effect or relevance to his plan.

"Sir." Gael Chan bowed to Cardeas before leaving the room, as a bodyguard, he guarded his master with his life.

* * *

The next day at the Ashford Academy located in Britannian economic zone Area 11, three figures were at the student council room watching the news regarding the theft of the Sinanju Stein. The first was a young man with brown hair and eyes, the second figure was a young man with black hair and purple eyes; the third was a busty blonde girl with blue eyes and the last one was a blind preteen girl with long sandy brown hair confined in a wheelchair; all four of them wore school uniforms. The bulletin board revealed their names in order, "Banagher Links, Lelouch Lamperouge, Milly Ashford and Nunnally Lamperouge."

"Looks like The Sleeves are going in for the kill." Lelouch commented on the news, Neo Zeon attacks were becoming quite common, but what really caught the raven-haired youth's attention was the striking similarities between the description of Full Frontal and Char Aznable. "And they have a ghost with them…"

"Another war's gonna start…" Banagher clutched his chest, feeling an instinctive dread as he saw the footage of the Red Geara Doga and the destruction that followed. "People will die…"

"Lulu, Badgers, stop being so negative!" Milly grabbed both Lelouch and Banagher playfully in a chokehold in an attempt to cheer them both up and knock them out of their serious moods. "It's a nice day today!"

"Alright already, just let us go!" Lelouch struggled against Milly's grip as he gave into the Student Council President's demands.

Banagher struggled as well when he noticed that Milly's breasts were pressed up against his back, his cheeks were now dyed a deep red as his nervousness started to show.

"You naughty boy..." Milly's lips curved into a mischievous smirk as she let go of Lelouch so that she can focus on teasing Banagher. "Do you like it when I do this?" The Student Council President blew on the brown-haired youth's ear.

"S-Stop that!" Banagher tried to struggle against Milly's firm grip on him, her teasing making him blush nervously like a tomato. "L-Let me go!"

"Please stop, Miss Milly, Banagher doesn't like that." Nunnally spoke out as she heard what was going on, though her voice was gentle; a tinge of jealousy could be detected.

"Oh, alright, Badgers is just so cute when he's teased." Milly hugged Banagher once more before letting him go, still wearing a playful smile still on her face. "You're lucky Nunnally likes you so much." The Student Council President winked at the brown-haired youth.

"Um… there's actually something really important I need to tell you guys." Banagher tried to speak up, but he was nervous about the reactions his friends might have upon what he was going to say. "I…I'm being sent to the Anaheim Technical School at Industrial 7."

"Wow, I'm impressed; I heard that it's a very exclusive high school." Lelouch was surprised at the piece of news Banagher had to offer and he was genuinely happy for his friend. "That's great news for you."

"Now hold on!" Milly protested as she heard what Banagher had to say. The Student Council President was not happy with the sudden announcement. "Who said you can go on leaving us like that?"

"Banagher… are you really going to space?" Nunnally took the brown-haired youth's hand, her lips quivering as she tried to hold back tears. "Don't go. You have to stay here with me!"

"Nunnally, he has to make this decision on his own." Lelouch tried to console his little sister, knowing just how important Banagher was to her. "We'll all miss him, but it's his call."

"Don't worry; I'll come back during breaks." Banagher knelt down and held Nunnally's hand as he smiled at her. "This isn't goodbye." The brown-haired youth smiled at the blind girl.

"Okay, it's a promise." Nunnally showed signs of cheering up and she blushed as Banagher held her hand, feeling the warmth from someone very precious to her. "I'll always wait for you."

After Banagher had finished consoling Nunnally, Milly pulled him out of the room so that they could talk alone.

"So you've decided on this, huh?" Milly wore an uncharacteristically sad expression as she stared at Banagher, still in shock about his decision to move to space.

"Yeah… I can't really describe it, but I have a feeling that something's waiting for me there." Banagher felt that Industrial 7 was where he needed to be at the moment, though he would miss his friends dearly, his mind was made up.

"You and your intuitions." Milly giggled a bit as she noticed Banagher's old habit show itself once again. "Well, they're always right in the end." The Student Council President smiled at the brown-haired youth. "You must be some kind of Newtype or something."

"Sorry for making this decision on my own…" Banagher apologized to Milly, knowing that he had probably hurt her and the rest of his friends with his decision to study at Industrial 7.

"This will get to you come back." Milly closed her eyes and she placed a kiss on Banagher's lips and as she pulled away, she wore a kind and sincere smile. "It's beyond rude not to come back to the girl who gave you your first kiss… and who is confessing her love to you right now." The Student Council President blushed as she looked into the brown-haired youth's eyes.

"Milly…" Banagher was shocked, he had no idea that the Student Council President felt that way about him and he was taken aback be the kiss he had just received.

* * *

Night fell over the Marcenas family mansion as a grand party was held for high ranking Federaration and European Union officials and cabinet members; this event was organized so that negotiations can be held regarding an alliance against the Neo Zeon remnants.

"Master Ronan, Leila Malkal has arrived, shall I call Master Riddhe?" The Marcenas Family Butler approached the Chairman in regards to their new visitor.

"Yes, please call him." Ronan Marcenas, a heavyset man with ash brown hair and blue eyes wearing a dark blue suit ordered the butler to call his eldest son.

After the butler had called him, Riddhe Marcenas, a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a Federation uniform came down to greet Leila, a young woman with pale blonde hair and purple eyes dressed in a blue EU uniform.

"You must be Leila, sorry for being in uniform, I had no time to change." Riddhe smiled nervously at the pale blonde as he held out his hand for a handshake. "My name's Riddhe Marcenas, nice to meet you."

"It's alright; I'm in uniform, too." Leila smiled at Riddhe as she shook his hand, her eyes showing a strange familiarity towards the son of the Chairman. "There's no need to introduce yourself to me, we met at your birthday party when I was a little girl."

"I remember now." Riddhe smiled as well as he recalled the past event where he met Leila and he started to recognize her a little more. "You gave me my good luck charm." The son of the Chairman held up a pendant with a small silver airplane on it. "Thanks, you may have saved my life many times with that present."

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well." Ronan closed his eyes as he approached Riddhe and Leila, a serious expression now etched onto his face. "As a symbol of goodwill between the Federation and the European Union, you two are now engaged. I'm sorry to push this on you, but this decision was made during the negotiations."

Riddhe was at a loss for words, he became a Federation pilot to escape his family politics but he found himself used as a bargaining chip and engaged to Leila. Leila on the other hand did not show the same reaction as Riddhe, if ever she looked like she was expecting the result and had given in to the reality of the situation at hand.

* * *

Author's note: The prologue of Mobile Suit Gundam UC: The Code of Possibility is done. This introductory chapter serves to link the worlds of Code Geass and Gundam UC and merge them into one. The history of Char' history with C.C and Zeon's with the Holy Britannian Empire will be told in an upcoming prequel story that will be written next year for Gundam the Origin, the title of said story is pending.

Cécile Croomy fills Chan Agi or Beltochika Irma's role in CCA as Amuro's love interest and when we see her in the story, she describes what kind of person Amuro was and her relationship with him to Suzaku and Lloyd and eventually Banagher. Speaking of Lloyd, doesn't he look like a younger and more flamboyant Tem Ray?

Family will play a big role in this story and the dynamic between the Deikun, Zabi, Vist, Marcenas and Britannias will be very present as the story goes on.

Full Frontal's presence will be extremely emotional for C.C, since he is the ghost of Char devoid of all emotions but despair. Banagher in this story was taken to Earth after being taken from Cardeas by Anna and raised by the Ashfords alongside Lelouch and Nunnally. This character dynamic will play a big role later on in the story. Knightmare frames are replaced with mobile suit counterparts and heavy politics prevents the Federation from intervening in Britannia's activities and a cold war goes on.

Many side story elements from Code Geass and Gundam UC will be present in this story, characters like Luger Lugh and Robin Diez from Gundam UC: Across the Sky will appear as well as characters like Merrybell Mel Britannia and Orpheus and Oldrin Zevon from Oz the Reflection. Elements from Nightmare of Nunnally and Akito the Exiled will be present as well.

Mineva will still be present and Banagher is trapped between her and Nunnally, two princesses with important roles. Milly's affections for Banagher will depict his desire for a somewhat normal existence.

Riddhe's engagement to Leila from Akito the Exiled is a political arrangement that will eventually become more for Leila, but Riddhe's realization of the Marcenas Family curse and his feelings for Mineva prevent him from seeing that.

Newtypes and Geass will conflict as in this story, Geass does not affect Newtypes and their existence is viewed as dangerous by Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

If anyone wants the details I have so far regarding Char's past, just pm me and I'll give you what I have so far.

Several original mobile suits will appear as well, such as the Unicorn Gundam Nemo.

As sneak peek, here are some technical specs for the Unicorn Gundam Nemo.

RXG-0 Unicorn Gundam 0X Nemo

Unit Type

Prototype Full-Psyco-Frame Mobile Suit

Profile

Model Number

RXG-0

Namesake Unicorn, Nemo

Developed from

RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex

First Seen

0096 U.C.

Manufacturer

Irregular

Operator

Holy Britannian Empire

Irregular

Known Pilots

Nunnally vi Britannia

General Characteristics

Overall Height

19.7 meters (Unicorn Mode)

21.7 meters (Destroy Mode)

Max Weight

42.7 metric tons

Standard Weight

23.7 metric tons

Power-plant

Yggdrasil Drive

Power Output

3480 kW

Sensor Range

22000 meters

Pilot Accommodations

Pilot only, cockpit in panoramic monitor/linear seat in torso

Armor

Gundarium Alloy

Movement

Rocket Thrusters

142600 kg

Armaments

2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun

4 x Beam Saber (2 on forearms; 2 in backpack, usable in Destroy Mode only)

2 x Beam Tonfa

4x Slash Harkens (2x Arm-mounted and 2x Hip-mounted)

Special Equipment and Features

Newtype-Destroyer (NT-D) System

Magical Device Nemo System

Optional Equipment

Armed Armor BK

Armed Armor GR

2x Super V.A.R.I.S. (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire/Hadron Cannon) Rifles

2x Maser Vibration Swords (MVS)

Technology & Combat Characteristics

The RXG-0 Unicorn Gundam 0X Nemo was a new machine that was secretly built under the direction of Irregular based on the stolen combat data of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex. Using a test full-psychoframe body and an Yggdrasil Dive and traditional Britannian armaments, it was assembled independently by Irregular and reflects the construction data of Units 1, 2 and 3. Rather than that of a Unicorn, the Nemo's motif is that of the symbol of Geass, illustrated with a much more elaborate horn/V-fin shaped like the Geass sigil and a grey body and a violet psycoframe glow. Though powerful, it is still said to be an inferior copy of the Unicorn and Banshee.

Armaments

60mm Vulcan Gun

A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles.

Armed Armor BK

The Armed Armor BK (Blonde Knives) is a set of six wire guided funnel daggers that respond directly to the pilot's brainwaves. They are similar to Slash Harkens, except that they possess sharp blades on the end that can penetrate any Mobile Suit and can also drill rapidly on the ground. The Armed Armor BK can also move remotely either in mid-air or underground, allowing them to target and destroy multiple enemies.

Armed Armor GR

The Armed Armor GR (Geass Resonator) is a backpack much like the Armed Armor XC seen on the RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn, only instead of increasing pilot affinity, it increases the potency of the pilot's Geass and translates it into the machine itself. The Armed Armor GR folds out to form wing like antennae that resemble the Geass sigil during NT-D.

Beam Saber

The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The Phenex is equipped with a total of four beam sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing the MS access to all four sabers.

Beam Tonfa

The forearm-mounted beam sabers can be flipped over and used directly. In this form, the weapon is known as beam tonfa. This mechanism is a modified version of the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein's.

Slash Harken

Slash Harkens are optional wire guided projectiles that are usually attached in pairs on the waist and wrists of the Unicorn Gundam Nemo, they are used in conjunction with the Armed Armor BK.

Master Vibration Sword (MVS)

The Maser Vibration Sword (MVS) is a type of weapon that uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon, thus this leads to the grey material suddenly becoming red. Due to some Maser Vibration Swords having similar oscillation rates, they can collide with each other without being cut. It can be inferred that the deeper the color of red it is, that the MVS blade becomes the sharper, stronger, and more durable.

Super V.A.R.I.S. (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire/Hadron Cannon) Rifles

A revolutionary weapon based on railgun technology, it fires beam-like rounds. By changing the configuration of its barrel (aka. Impact Rail) between Normal Mode (straight beams) and Burst Mode (spherical beams), it can adapt the repulsion force applied on the projectile to suit any combat situation. It boasts destructive power far greater than that of the coilgun-based Assault Rifles used by other Britannian mobile suits.

The Unicorn Gundam Nemo is equipped with two upgraded versions of the VARIS. This improved version of the rifle includes two barrels, one which serves as a machine gun, and a second firing high-powered shots. These barrels can also separate to reveal a Hadron Cannon.

Special Equipment & Features

Newtype-Destroyer System

The Newtype Destroyer (or NT-D) System is an anti-Newtype system developed by the Earth Federation and used on the RX-0 series. The system works by using the Psycoframe built within its body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the NT-D System activates and turns the Unicorn Gundam into its "Destroy mode", improving its stats overall and allowing it to take control of Newtype weaponry used by others and turn them against them. However, the system has a number of flaws to it. Among them being having a five minute time usage so it wouldn't kill its pilot and the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Its most ironic flaw is that, because of the massive stress to gives its pilots, a Newtype is the best pilot for the unit. Thankfully, those with strong wills can overpower the system and determine when it can activate.

Magical Device Nemo System

A system unique to the Unicorn Gundam Nemo that allows its pilot to become a processing unit for the being that resides within the system and grant them the Geass ability to predict the future. When under the influence of the Nemo system the consciousness within the machine overtakes the pilot and gives them a non Newtype pilot the ability to control the NT-D and resonate with Newtypes via the psycoframe.


	2. OZ

Mobile Suit Gundam UC: The Code of Possibility

Read first: Sorry for not mentioning this earlier, but this is a preview written to give the readers an idea of the Britannian side of the Laplace conflict, this is half of the upcoming Episode 5 and not the direct continuation of the prologue. I understand that I am treading on holy ground here and I must be careful because the fans of both Code Geass and Gundam UC are the most passionate I have ever seen, so I will do my best not to disappoint. Expect this preview to make more sense as subsequent chapters are released. And look forward to a prequel story next year "Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Portrait of the Fallen Prince" starring Char. and C.C and the one-shot explaining the universe "Gundam UC: 100 years of Sorrow". Thank you all for your reviews, your praise and criticism helps this story grow in quality.

Episode Five Preview: OZ

Cover Image: Banagher Links and Oldrin Zevon standing beside one another as the Unicorn Gundam clashes beam sabers with the Lancelot Grail behind them.

* * *

After the tragic death of Loni Garvey and the destruction of the Shamblo at the hands of Riddhe Marcenas, the massacre of Torrington was brought to an end, but in the wake chaos, the Gundam Unicorn Banshee made its attack on the Delta Plus and the Unicorn, luckily, the Banshee was driven away and Banagher was rescued, but his saviours were the Glinda Knights, an elite Britannian military group.

"Disregard the transforming mobile suit! We're only here for the Gundam!" Oldrin Zevon, a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a tight red and white pilot suit with ornate gold markings commanded her troops to concentrate on the Unicorn. The knightly girl piloted her Lancelot Grail, a red mobile suit with gold marking and a cape, armed with two Slash Harkens and twelve Schroeder Steel Swords stored under the cape.

Oldrin's subordinates, each piloting their Sutherland Glindas, red and yellow variants of the Britannian mass production units used their Slash Harkens to bind the Unicorn Gundam's arms and legs.

Banagher was still in shock because of Loni's death and the appearance of the Banshee, so he offered little to no resistance.

"Damn Britannians!" Riddhe cursed as he watched the Glinda Knights capture the Unicorn Gundam, his defeat at the hands of the Banshee was humiliating enough, but now the Marcenas Family heir had to watch as the key was taken.

* * *

Oldrin and her subordinates took Banagher aboard their ship, the Grandberry, and after taking him out of the Unicorn Gundam, they escorted him to meet their leader.

"Where are you taking me?" Banagher asked Oldrin as they walked; at this point he was already exhausted both mentally and physically, so the Unicorn Gundam pilot didn't bother struggling anymore.

"Her Highness the 88th Princess Marrybell wishes to meet you." Oldrin replied to Banagher's question, though she was outwardly calm and composed; she still couldn't believe that the Unicorn Gundam's pilot was a boy her age and a civilian at that.

"A Britannian princess wants to meet me?" Banagher was confused, he expected to be treated like a prisoner of war, but instead, he was granted an audience with a very important figure.

"Her Highness has heard of first-hand accounts of your personality from the crew of the Garancieres and you've caught her interest." Oldrin sighed as she took a closer look at Banagher, expecting a much more heroic image based on the descriptions. "Don't disappoint her."

* * *

Both Oldrin and Banagher entered the Princess' office and there waiting for them, was Marrybell mel Britannia, a deceptively gentle looking girl with tied pink hair and violet eyes dressed in a red and pink dress.

"Welcome, Banagher Links." Marrybell smiled at the Gundam Unicorn pilot, having expected this meeting since he was captured. "I apologize for using such methods to bring you here." The 88th Princess curtsied as she approached him.

"You know my name?" Banagher was surprised to hear that Marrybell knew his name, he was well aware of his reputation as the Unicorn Gundam's pilot, but he was sure that his identity remained hidden.

"Of course, Mineva and I are childhood friends after all." Marrybell smiled as she recalled the story of Banagher's attachment to the Zabi Princess, likening it to a fairy tale romance.

"Audrey's childhood friend?" Banagher was taken aback by the sudden revelation that Mineva was friends with a Britannian Princess, though it made sense since Zeon and Britannia were once allies.

"That's what she calls herself now?" Marrybell giggled as she heard Mineva's alias, finding it amusing that she would pick such a strange name.

"Yeah… I didn't even know she was the Zabi princess until later." Banagher remembered the day he met Mineva on the colony builder, but then, another thought crossed his mind. "And… there's someone else that I made a promise to… my childhood friend Nunnally Lamperouge, I didn't know she was a princess all this time either, it's all so sudden… and now I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders…"

"A knight with two princesses, you must be an amazing person if you're able to shoulder the responsibility of protecting them both. And you don't look like the kind of person who toys with girl's hearts." Marrybell smiled at the Unicorn Gundam pilot, her image of him having greatly improved after hearing his plight and how he continued to fight. "You are loved, Banagher Links and they must be very lucky to have someone like you care so much about them."

"Thank you… I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing..." Banagher smiled, feeling that his stress was eased. "Miss Marrybell, where are you taking me?" The Unicorn Gundam pilot asked, curious about their destination and what would happen to him once they got there.

"We're going to the capital of Britannia, Pendragon." Marrybell answered Banagher's question with a cheerful smile on her face. "Oldrin will be taking you to the Imperial Castle to meet my father."

* * *

After a few hours, the Grandberry landed on Pendragon and after Marrybell excused herself, Oldrin, now dressed in a red and white uniform with a beret, escorted Banagher into the vehicle. There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked.

After they were taken to the Britannian Imperial Castle, Banagher and Oldrin both sat across each other on a table that overlooked the gardens.

"You know, I'm really jealous of you." Oldrin broke the awkward silence with a seemingly hostile yet solemn comment. "Marrybell's descriptions make you sound so perfect. She says you have bravery, kindness and a strong sense of justice… it makes me feel that you're the true knight I could never be."

"I'm nowhere near perfect; I'm flawed just like everyone else." Banagher glanced at Oldrin as he tried to take in what she had just said. "All I've done so far had nothing to do with pride or honour… I did them because I felt that it was the right thing to do." The Unicorn Gundam pilot recalled all the decisions he had made since taking up his father's dying wish.

"That's why I'm so jealous. Things like that just come naturally for you." Oldrin looked down sadly as she thought of how her conflicting ideals got in the way of her goal. ""The people should be protected", as a noble, I've always believed that… but sometimes… the enemy turns out to be the people I swore to protect… like the Black Knights, sure they were terrorists, but most of them were just people who wanted their home back."

"I'm not a knight or a soldier." Banagher remembered his time on both the Nahel Argama and the Garancieres and how the side the people were on didn't matter to him. "So I just see people as people… I know that it's naïve, but it feels wrong to hate anyone because of their on the other side…"

"You're right; you're too kind to be a soldier." Oldrin smiled at Banagher, to the knightly girl, the Unicorn Gundam pilot did indeed sound naïve, but he sounded sincere as well.

* * *

The next day, Banagher was escorted to the throne room by Oldrin and he was granted an audience with the 98th Emperor of Britannia himself, Charles zi Britannia, the monarch was a tall man with a muscular build, he had white hair styled in multiple curls and violet eyes and he was dressed in a regal violet garb with gold and red markings.

"This boy must be the Gundam pilot." Charles spoke as he sat on his throne, Banagher's age did not surprise him one bit, since young men were becoming very common on the battlefield.

Banagher was at a loss for words, standing there before him was the dreaded Emperor of Britannia himself, a man whose charisma tendencies and ruthlessness rivalled event the infamous Gihren Zabi.

"No need to be frightened, you're here as a guest in the Imperial Castle." Charles stood up from his throne and approached Banagher before holding out his hand for a handshake.

Banagher was hesitant to shake Charles' hand. The Unicorn Gundam pilot was still intimidated by the Britannian Emperor's reputation and that of his nation's forces.

"Is that fear I see?" Charles took noticed Banagher's hesitation and his body language, finding it amusing yet not completely unexpected that he would have such a reaction. "Good, then that means that our army is going their job splendidly."

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Banagher reacted to Charles' callous remark about the war, ordinarily; he would speak out like he did against Full Frontal, but the Britannian Emperor's reputation made him tremble with fear.

"Fear is necessary in a war, if our enemies fear us; they cannot fight us at their fullest." Charles explained his earlier comment to Banagher, his voice remaining the same throughout the speech. "We Britannians are an honest people, we are not afraid to show our policies to the rest of the world, we do not whitewash acts of war like the Federation does, we embrace them, that is why fear is one of our greatest weapons. You must think we're monsters, but soldiers are supposed to be viewed as such to inspire fear, so that they may seize victory from the enemy and keep the people of our nation in line."

"Miss Oldrin is not like that!" Banagher yelled out as he stood for up for the knightly girl, his fear suddenly overwritten by his desire to defend his friend. "She's not a monster! She's a human being!"

Oldrin was shocked to see that Banagher, who was visibly intimidated by Charles, suddenly stand up to him and raise his voice on her behalf. No one has ever gone that far to protect her and she always thought that as a knight, no one ever had to.

"So your courage finally shows itself and for the sake of an enemy soldier no less." Charles gave Banagher an amused smile as he saw the Unicorn Gundam pilot shed the fear he had earlier. "Any other person in your position would be executed for disrespect towards royalty, but you are special case. To pilot that machine of yours so expertly despite not being a soldier, you must be a Newtype and I take a great interest in your kind."

"You what?" Banagher was surprised to find out that Charles knew about his nature as a Newtype as well as receiving leniency from the dreaded Britannian Emperor.

"A breed of humans that can understand one another without misconceptions, incapable of lying to one another, such beings interest me, since deceit is the curse of humanity. In a world where equality does not exist, they stand superior." Charles spoke with bitterness to his voice, as if the subject of deceit was something deeply personal to him. "My mentor, Zeon Zum Deikun offered up that prayer so that he could cleanse mankind of its impurities and his own son, Casval Rem Deikun who would later become Char Aznable, was so close to answering that prayer."

"But even that doesn't justify killing people!" Banagher raised his voice once more, having seen so many people, some of which were very close to him die, he was sick of hearing words that excused acts of war. "It doesn't matter how righteous you think your cause is, it's never right to murder innocent people!"

"You have taken lives yourself and because of that, you stand here at this moment." Charles spoke of the kill or be killed nature of war as he heard Banagher's speech on his distaste for murder. "Those lives were sacrificed, offered up for what you believed was right! So own up to that and do not look back. You are the key to Laplace's Box and a member of the Vist family, as we speak; more lives are being spent on you. It is the natural order for the weak to give up their lives for the strong."

Banagher balled his fists in anger, but he knew that there was nothing to be said at the moment, he was frustrated and angry, but he knew how powerless he was in his current situation.

"Oldrin, escort Banagher Links to his room." Charles ordered the knightly girl before turning his attention back to the Unicorn Gundam pilot. "You still have so much to learn about the reality of the Britannian people and how a true and pure culture lives."

"Yes, my lord!" Oldrin knelt before Charles as she heeded his command, hiding how touched she was at Banagher's gesture.

* * *

When the two made it to the Imperial Castle's guest wing, Oldrin entered the room with Banagher, once again, there was awkward silence between them and the knightly girl couldn't even look the Unicorn Gundam pilot in the eye.

"You're… awfully quiet, Miss Oldrin." Banagher tried to break the silence, feeling that it was strange that the knightly girl hasn't said anything for a while. "Are you ok?"

"That was a foolish thing you did back there." Oldrin finally spoke out, though her tone sounded harsh, her facial expression was flustered and confused. "As a knight, I serve the emperor's wishes, there's no need to risk execution to defend me."

"But even so, I couldn't just let him disregard your humanity like that." Banagher remembered the cruel description that Charles gave his own soldiers and how callously he dismissed them as pawns. "Even a cog in a machine has a heart…."

"Just stop it…! Just how much more do you intend to humiliate me?" Oldrin raised her voice at Banagher. The knightly girl never experienced such a wave of emotion before she met the Unicorn Gundam pilot, she felt admiration, jealousy and joy all at the same time and it was too much for her to bear. "I value my pride as a knight! I… I don't need to be protected by you!" The Lancelot Grail pilot stormed out of the room as she hid her tears.

"Miss Oldrin!" Banagher called out to the knightly girl, he did not know why she reacted that way or what he did to upset her.

* * *

Marrybell was in her room when she heard a knock on the door and when she opened it, she saw Oldrin. The knightly girl's cheeks were flushed and her eyes had tears coming out of them.

"What's wrong?" Marrybell saw how upset Oldrin had looked and she was concerned for her best friend and knight. "Why are you crying?"

"Banagher… you were right about him; he's perfect, a true knight… and I… I could never amount to that!"" Oldrin hugged Marrybell as she cried, completely unsure of how the Unicorn Gundam pilot made her feel. "But…"

"But what?" Marrybell returned her friend's hug and was now curious about Oldrin's emotional reaction to her time with Banagher.

"I admire his strength, but I can never be like him." Oldrin looked down, thinking of how selfless Banagher was and how it had all come so naturally for him and how it made her question herself. "I… I can never reach him…" The knightly girl's cheeks then flushed red when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh?" Marrybell's lips curved into a smirk as she saw Oldrin's reaction to her own words, being able to tell how she was feeling. "Have you fallen in love with Banagher?"

"O-Of course not!" Oldrin yelled out defensively as she heard Marrybell say the word "love", though it was clear that the knightly girl had strong feelings for Banagher. "I-I just respect him! That's all!"

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Marrybell smiled as she hugged her friend, happy that the knightly girl was sharing her experience with her. "Mineva told me that Banagher was a light that warms people's hearts and now he has warmed yours."

"Please don't talk about the Zabi princess…" Oldrin pouted as she heard the name "Mineva", the girl that was precious to Banagher. Since the knightly girl was starting to have feelings for Unicorn Gundam pilot, she started to feel jealousy. "Hearing her name upsets me right now."

"You're jealous, that's so cute!" Marrybell giggled at Oldrin's reaction upon hearing Mineva's name.

* * *

The next morning at the gates of the Britannian Imperial Castle, Oldrin was escorting Banagher to the city. The Unicorn Gundam pilot had no idea what to say, but the knightly girl was visibly flustered by his presence.

"Miss Oldrin, I'm sorry about last night…" Banagher apologized for the grief he had caused the knightly girl, though he did not understand what he did, the Unicorn Gundam pilot still felt guilty over making her cry.

"It's alright, and I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." Oldrin apologized as well, feeling that her previous behaviour was unfit for a knight, but her mind was still on the conversation she had with Marrybell.

"So, where are you taking me, Miss Oldrin?" Banagher was curious as to what the knightly girl had planned for their daily activity.

"The Emperor wanted you to experience Britannian culture, so I'm taking you around the capital." Oldrin tried to remain calm, but inside, she was both excited and nervous at the thought of spending the whole day with Banagher. _"C-Could this be a… date?" _The knightly girl blushed as she realized what she was thinking.

"Miss Oldrin?" Banagher noticed the knightly girl's uncharacteristic blush, not understanding his role in her state whatsoever. "Do you have a fever?"

"L-Let's just go." Oldrin walked past Banagher so that he couldn't see her blush, the knightly girl growing more anxious and nervous by the second.

Oldrin took Banagher around Pendragon, showing him what the Britannian people would do when they had free time and the sights that attracted tourists to the nation.

Oldrin saw Banagher's hand and she tried to hold it, but then, the Unicorn Gundam pilot pointed at the Britannian city park.

"Do you want to hang out there for a while?" Banagher gestured at the park, unaware of Oldrin's attempt at showing him affection.

"Fine…" Oldrin pouted as she saw Banagher miss some very obvious signs she was giving about her affections for him.

* * *

Banagher and Oldrin sat next to each other on a bench at the park as they watched children play in front of the fountain. The knightly girl was grateful that she could share such a peaceful sight with the Unicorn Gundam pilot.

"It's so peaceful here." Banagher smiled as he watched the tranquil scene before him, seeing the children play without any thoughts of the war put his mind at ease.

"You know…" Oldrin looked into Banagher's eyes as she gathered up the courage to speak to him with her feelings on her mind. "You could turn your back on the war and live here… maybe marry into a noble family and spend the rest of your days in peace." The knightly girl spoke as if she were proposing to the Unicorn Gundam pilot.

"I can't do that… because; there are people I have to take responsibility for." Banagher remembered one of Daguza's final lessons and the weight that those words had on his soul. "Running away from people that need me… if I do that… there's no way I could live with myself."

"Banagher…" Oldrin hugged the Unicorn Gundam pilot's arm and she leaned on his shoulder, once again, his noble words have struck a chord in the knightly girl's heart. _"He really is a light…"_ She felt warmth from the object of her affection, just like Marrybell had said.

"Miss Oldrin…" Banagher didn't understand why the knightly girl showed affection to him, but he felt the sincerity on her actions and the feelings behind them.

"Let's stay like this for a while." Oldrin closed her eyes as she smiled; enjoying the warmth that Banagher gave her heart and fully acknowledging her feelings of love towards him.

* * *

Aboard the Ra Cailum, a mysterious man with long blue hair and blue eyes dressed in a long grey coat was going to meet with Bright Noa in regards to the Unicorn Gundam.

"It's been eight years." The blue-haired stranger entered Bright's office and spoke with a strange familiarity in his tone. "It must be really important if you need my help, Captain."

"Good to see you, Kamille Bidan." Bright greeted the blue-haired stranger before briefing him on the situation at hand. "The Key to the Box has been captured by the Britannians and we need to get it back."

"So I'm mixed up in another war, huh?" Kamille sighed as he remembered all that he had lost in the Gryps conflict, but despite the painful memories it brought him, he knew that he had to act to prevent another conflict. "So what do we do now?"

"The custom MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai has been prepared for you and it has a Bio-Sensor and more Fin Funnels installed on it." Bright presented Kamille with a tablet containing the data and specs on his new mobile suit. "It's much more powerful than your old Zeta Gundam." The Captain of the Ra Cailum smiled at the former Zeta Gundam pilot.

"It could use some adjustments… but I'll get on that later." Kamille smiled as he thought of how he could modify his new Gundam's performance, but then he thought of how powerful the Britannian military was. "We'll need a team to pull this off."

"That's why I'm enlisting you for my new Gundam Corps." Bright answered Kamille's question regarding their newest retrieval operation. "The Ace Pilots Kou Uraki, Ittou Tsurugi and Judau Ashta will be accompanying you."

"Wait… didn't Judau join the Jupiter Fleet?" Kamille was confused, thinking that the person Bright had mentioned was already far away in deep space.

"With the possibility of facing both The Sleeves and the Holy Britannian Empire… we'll need all the skilled pilots we can get." Bright spoke of the grave situation the Earth Federation was in as well as the need for Judau's talents.

"All the others are Japanese, they'll be a little too eager to fight on Britannian soil." Kamille noted the nationality of the other members of the Gundam Corps and wondered if sending them on a mission was a wise choice.

"That's the sole reason Commander Ittou agreed to this operation." Bright closed his eyes as he thought of the Japanese soldier's overexcitement for upcoming mission, thinking that it may become a possible liability.

* * *

As Banagher and Oldrin continued with their "date", Marrybell was contacted by Full Frontal himself, the 88th Princess was unsure of contacting the Leader of Neo Zeon, but the Red Comet had a deal she could not refuse.

"Princess Marrybell, I am honoured." Full Frontal bowed politely at the image of the 88th Princess on the screen, feigning loyalty as he dealt with her.

"I don't know why Father would back terrorists like you…" Marrybell expressed her disgust at having to deal with the Sleeves, especially since the Glinda Knights were founded to seek out and destroy terrorists.

"Oh? Tell me, Princess, what defines a terrorist?" Full Frontal replied calmly to Marrybell's accusation so that he may shed light on what he believed was true about the subject. "A small armed group that obstructs the peace?"

"That's exactly what The Sleeves are, right?" Marrybell tried to emulate Full Frontal's calmness, but she could not hold back her bitterness on the subject of terrorists.

"Do you remember the Titans? They were a group who killed Spacenoids indiscriminately and gassed an entire colony, they ruled the Earth Sphere using terror as their weapon and they even fired on Federation cabinet members on Dakar." Full Frontal spoke of the barbaric nature of the so-called peace keepers during the Gryps Conflict to illustrate the naiveté of Marrybell's words. "But they were not considered terrorists, more than that they were considered the law. And let's not forget the tragedy of Globe, where Federation soldiers murdered innocent civilians. Acts of terror are often whitewashed, justified and even staged by those in power in order to create a reason to bolster military force, not unlike what you Britannians have done to the Japanese nation."

Marrybell clenched her fists in anger as she heard Full Frontal's speech on terrorism, she wanted to argue, but she found no hole in the Red Comet's logic. The 88th Princess started to question the very reason behind the existence of the Glinda Knights.

"That is simply how the real world works." Full Frontal smiled at Marrybell, knowing that she was right where he wanted her to be. "Let us work together to ensure that such deceit will never occur again, all you need to do is to make sure that the Key to Laplace's Box is delivered back into space, we'll take it from there. As a reward, I am sending you our latest Mobile Armor, the NZ-555 γ Azieru."

"Understood, I'll send the Unicorn Gundam to space." Marrybell spoke reluctantly as she answered Full Frontal, she knew Char Aznable as a charismatic speaker and persuader, but what she saw in the Second Coming was nothing but despair and contempt as he spoke of the dark truth of society.

* * *

Author's note: The preview of Episode five is out. Banagher is captured by the Glinda Knights and ends up in very hospitable hands once again. Marrybell reveals a somewhat talkative side to Mineva and has put up a powerful image of Banagher in Oldrin's mind and despite her initial doubts; he fits the bill almost too perfectly. This preview was written to show the Britannian side to the Laplace conflict as well as to give readers an idea what to expect.

Oldrin Zevon is from manga Code Geass: Oz the Reflection and based on her personality as a knight with doubts, she made perfect sense as the person to give Banagher a deeper perspective on the Britannian military. Her feelings for Banagher are a result of him fitting a fantasy she wants for herself and his deep kindness. Banagher genuinely cares and he's honest and loyal to a fault and that's part of why she's so attracted to him.

In this story, Charles is obsessed with the Newtype theory and believes that a race that cannot lie to each other fits his Ragnarok Connection perfectly and the combined will of humanity during the Axis Shock only furthered his devotion to his plan. Charles was tired of the world of lies that plagued his family and Zeon Zum Deikun seemed to have the answer he was looking for.

Banagher's ideological clash with Emperor Charles mirror the age old struggle between tradition and pacifism, Banagher believes that no cause justifies murder whereas Charles' somewhat darwinist tendencies and the Britannian policies are against Banagher's ideals, but at some point, Charles will see something in Banagher that makes him question himself.

The Gundam Corps will provide all sorts of mecha action and mentor moments to this story and Kamille and Judau will help Banagher come to terms with what it truly means to be a Newtype. Ittou Tsurugi from the manga Mobile Suit Gundam Katana will show the bitterness of the Japanese troops in the Federation over the fate of their nation. As the only Oldtype, Kou is the most powerful in terms of sheer skill.

Full Frontal's speech on terrorism shakes the idealistic Marrybell's beliefs to the core and makes her question the existence of her Glinda Knights. Full Frontal is someone that's very interesting to write about in the world of Code Geass because he's realistic to the point where he can calmly convince you that there's no reason to keep living, he could probably even scare the living daylights out of even Schneizel and Lelouch if he really had to. Full Frontal's clear nihilism comes to blows with Char's passion and C.C sees that.

Finding out that Nunnally has a dark side to her personality on the Code Geass official novelization opens up so much possibilities for her character development in this story. When she gets the Unicorn Gundam Nemo, she expresses jealousy and resentment over Banagher leaving her and finding Mineva. When they were kids, Banagher promised never to leave her and she took that promise to heart. With both Lelouch and Banagher "abandoning" her, she feels that the world is crumbling around her and she has to take it back. Under the influence of the Nemo System, she takes on the appearance of the Magical Device Nemo. Nunnally's attitude towards Mineva and Banagher is a lot like Riddhe's and she feels she has to take Banagher back by force because he left her all alone despite her being so deeply in love with him since childhood. This all culminates when she leads the Britannian forces as a Gundam Pilot Empress. In the end, whether Banagher chooses Nunnally or Mineva is left to interpretation.

To clear things up, the upcoming Episode 1 will take place sometime after the start of Code Geass R2 where Zero resurfaces and some events will be told parallel from the perspective of those in space during the war. Lelouch himself will receive a custom version of the Nightingale that was supposed to become Char's unit.

In this 12 chapter long story, one chapter will focus on Riddhe and his time with the W-0 unit led by Leila Malkal on Earth during Akito the Exiled and Riddhe has to prove himself as a capable pilot so that the other members will stop viewing him as just the rich kid or the Commander's fiancé. Riddhe will meet Kallen like Shirou met Aina in Gundam 8th MS Team and Kallen will represent an option for Riddhe that exists outside his family curse or the strong military politics, kinda like what Milly is to Banagher.

Many events will play out differently to suit this new fused canon and some differences will be bigger than others, but do not worry, Lelouch will still be very present. Lelouch lives under Char's shadow and he cannot accept Full Frontal as the Second coming of Char and instead, views himself as the one better suited to the title. Lelouch's love interests will be Shirley, Luger and possibly Marida.

This preview is only half of the upcoming Chapter, expect the real release to be twice as long and detailed and will have more action.

Now to answer my reviewers

KH-Hardcorefan4483

Glad to see you're enjoying this so much! Thanks. I tried to capture the fact that Amuro and Char had people that they left behind, people that they were very important to and this theme will come up whenever Cecile and C.C are given time.

Milly is unpredictable, crazy and all around playful, but she is honest with her emotions and her love for Banagher is made clear. Thanks, at one point, Banagher may return to Ashford. Thanks, I like Milly as well.

Exactly, Newtype powers reject the influence of Geass because as new beings, they are untouched by the C's world and they cannot receive or become affected by Geass.

I hope you liked this preview and thanks! The way you write Banagher in your IS story is outstanding! Keep up the good work!

Guest

Thanks, I'm glad this caught your interest.

I loved the designs as well, though I wish it was more in line with the Beltochika's Children storyline and designs. I thought they were odd as well and Char's downfall was exactly what gave birth to Full Frontal, I will be doing some fixes to Char's character when the prequel story, "Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Portrait of the Fallen Prince" is written next year. With C.C as the love interest, Char's relationship with Lala will be less oedipal and more on dependency.

I think FF makes everyone look like a baby in comparison; his nihilism is akin to an old man who lived a hard life and sees nothing ahead. I understand that as well, but kudos to the writer for making him a realistic depiction of a 16 year old with a weapon. (Don't worry, this story's fight will have much more action, like beam sabers, clashes and heavy damage action.)

Howard576

Thanks, glad you like it. I hope this preview was to your liking. Lelouch will still be Zero and his role will be big.

Rear Mirrors

Thank you for your review. The EU and the Chinese Federation have representatives within the Earth Federation cabinet, but Britannia is independent and somewhat hostile. Think the cold war in Star Wars the Old Republic. This is a fused canon where the Britannia has taken the place of the USA will be very present in the prequel starring Char, Mobile Suit Gundam: Portrait of a Fallen Prince. Like in the new canon, the Aznable family will be Britannian nobles.

Area 11 is still Japan, and certain Federation Aces like Ittou Tsurugi from MSV Katana will be very bitter towards Britannians. The reason that the Federation did not intervene when Japan was taken over was that they did not want to make an enemy out of Britannia at the time and were concentrating on the Neo Zeon war.

The Federation is the largest and they have considerable control over the EU an C.F, but Britannia is secretly allied with Zeon and many soldiers from the OYW have been absorbed by the Britannian military.

Yes and no, the UFN was approved by Ronan Marcenas in the name of rooting out Neo Zeon and Britannian sympathizers.

MM Browsing

Thanks for your review and as promised, I'll tell you Char's past.

C.C escaped to Side 3 aboard a supply ship and she met the young Casval Rem Deikun. As a child, Casval hid her in his mansion and he and C.C would eventually bond with one another and C.C would be there for the tragedy of Zeon Zum Deikun's death. She offered Casval a contract so that he may avenge his family, but Casval rejected the contract, thinking that he had to use his own power to eliminate the Zabi family. C.C found this very amusing, someone rejecting the power of Geass so that they may fight with their own hands, so she continued to follow Char and would eventually fall in love with him. Char never saw C.C as a monster and since he didn't have a Geass, he saw no reason to see her than anything other than the young woman he spent his childhood with.

In this story, the Mass family are Britannian nobles and as Edward Mass, Char met with Odysseus and Guinevere. As Char Aznable, his talents caught Emperor Charles' attention and Char was knighted as the original Knight of Four. Emperor Charles knew that Char was indeed Casval, but kept his secret to honor his friendship with Zeon Deikun, even though Casval was his daughter Guinevere's arranged fiance.. His talents as a pilot and strategist caught the eye of First Princess Guinevere and he was chosen as her personal knight.

After the one year war, Char would grow close to young Lelouch and Nunnally and even acted as a mentor and idol for Lelouch. And at the time of the Gryps conflict, he would still try to stay in contact with them.

Before Chars Counterattack, Char would meet up with C.C and the two formed a romantic relationship.

Even Full Frontal, Char's remnant soul couldn't truly forget his bonds with C.C, Lelouch and Nunnally.

Lelouch will still be very relevant and his Black Rebellion is backed by the Federation and the girls paired with Lelouch are Shirley, Ludger and possibly Marida.

Zero-Nightmare

Thanks, glad you're reading this and enjoy Gundam Unicorn. Thanks again, expect the characters to clash and mix.


End file.
